


The Sexy Alien Prince

by Polterglitch



Category: Original Work
Genre: Addiction, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alien Sex, Alien/Human Relationships, Anal, Blow Jobs, Dimension Travel, Drug Use, Drunk Sex, Dubious Consent, Interspecies Sex, Multi, Nasty Sex, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Other, Regret, Self-Hatred, Sex Addiction, Squirting, reptilians
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:07:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 16,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27107698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polterglitch/pseuds/Polterglitch
Summary: A misfit human falls for a misfit alien. In two worlds full of destruction and misery, they learn that all you need is love. WIP title.. Some of this is based on life experience but I ain't telling you which bits
Relationships: Original Female Character(s)/Original Non-Human Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	1. Part One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's something weird about the moon

“Oi! Earth to Erica!”  
The sound of her housemate’s loud London accent brought the young blonde back to reality. It was a warm summer night and she and Cliff were enjoying a few mid-week drinks in their back garden - a relatively tame night in comparison to the usual drink and drug fuelled debauchery that went on within the walls of their small two up, two down home.  
The house was nestled in the heart of a council estate in one of the poorer areas of the city with a burnt out car or pile of trash on every corner while most of the inhabitants were hooked on something or other. It wasn't the ideal place to live but a rented room was all she could afford.  
One year ago, Erica had met Cliff by chance in a bar at a bad time in her life - she had been laid off from her retail job and was about to get evicted from her bedsit too.  
He was one of the few people who owned their own home in the area. Back in the 90s, he’d been a well known DJ and had amassed a small fortune but unfortunately, he’d carried on living the party lifestyle long after the work dried up so a lodger was precisely what he needed.  
At the time, it was a perfect solution but Erica had been gradually sucked into the said party lifestyle. That and she had come to be fucking him too. Not that it was all bad; he was an attractive guy but sometimes she craved a deeper connection than what she got from their drunken fumbles. Regrettably, he was shallow enough to paddle in.  
She blinked and smiled innocently at him, “What?”  
“Away with the fairies again is it?” the older man teased.  
“Sorry. I was just looking at the moon,” she giggled, the numerous double vodkas loosening her tongue a little. “It looks really pretty tonight, is it a lunar eclipse or something?”  
Cliff raised a pierced eyebrow and scoffed. Sure, it was a full moon and was brighter than normal but it was still just the moon. Sometimes it was like they were on completely different wavelengths and it wasn't just because of the fifteen year age gap.  
“A what?” he said with a smirk as he went to hand her another drink then jokingly put his hand over the top of the glass. “Maybe that's enough drink for you eh, sweet cheeks?”  
Erica shrugged and laughed it off but as she sipped her drink, she found her curious blue eyes wandering up to the sky. The moon shone so bright against the endless black canvas, she could see all the little craters on the surface that weren't normally visible to the naked eye. She often wondered what was up there. There had to be more to life than just what was on Earth? She pulled herself back before her over active imagination ran away with her. She may have been drunk but she knew better than to voice her thoughts in present company. Why invite his ridicule? Cliff took the mick from time to time and whilst it was all in jest, she sometimes detected a hint of malice underneath. 

She decided that this drink was her last one. It was gone one anyway and she was in no mood for an all-nighter or anything else. For once, it looked like Cliff was thinking the same as he stretched out on the battered old sun lounger and sparked up a spliff.  
“I'm off to bed. See you in the morning,” she smiled.  
Cliff nodded as he took a large drag then let out a huge puff of fragrant smoke, “Night babe.”  
Erica got up and trudged to her room, necking a pint of water on the way to counter any impending hangover. The warm stuffy air in the small box room hit her like a brick in the face so she swung the window open and once again, the moon called to her. She gazed for a few moments and felt a weird feeling in the pit of her stomach that she could not explain. Something was telling her that something wonderful was about to happen but as the call of her bed grew louder, she dismissed it as nothing more than drunken thoughts or wishful thinking. With a loud sigh, she slipped off her clothes and under the covers for a good night’s sleep.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erica has a strange visitor

The time was precisely 3:33am and something stirred Erica from slumber. She rolled over, pulled the blanket back up over her shoulder to get a few more hours sleep; there was absolutely no need to be getting up at this hour. Then she noticed it – a bright white light streaming through the crack in her wardrobe. 

The light was too bright to be from anything that was created by man. No way was it a lamp or flashlight and what would either of those things be doing in the wardrobe anyway? All that was in there were old clothes and shoes. The only way she could think to describe it was divine, otherworldly even. It had to be a dream... She was thinking coherently enough to know that. There was no way it could be real. Still bleary eyed and sleepy, she pinched the skin on her forearm and the pain that shot through her jolted her fully awake with a jump. Now she was conflicted and confused. If this was a dream, it was the most vivid she had ever had.

As her gaze focussed on the tatty wardrobe across the room, a few feet from the foot of her bed, the light slowly faded, seemingly melting into the floor. For a moment, everything appeared normal and Erica wondered if she had imagined it, then in the stillness of the night, she heard a low scraping noise against the wood. There was something moving inside. 

With a creak one of the doors came ajar and a long arm slid out. The sound of a palm softly connecting against the worn out carpet was deafening in the silence. Then came another and out crawled a creature. 

It was dark but the gap in the curtains allowed enough moonlight in to illuminate the shadowy figure of what looked like a tall muscular man, on all fours and staring right at her with intense eyes alight with burning white embers brighter than the stars. 

She inhaled sharply and tightened her grip on the sheets to the point where the colour drained from her knuckles. Slowly, she pulled them up her face but couldn't bring herself to cover her eyes – her curiosity outweighed her fear. 

The unknown didn't instill terror in her the way it did most people. Curiosity made far more sense. Don't be scared of something unless it gives you a reason to. Erica had always thought differently to most people for as long as she could remember. Quirky, weird, crazy were some of the many things she had been called in her twenty-five years on the planet. This thing on the floor in front of her hadn't done anything to make her scared. Strange yes but scary no. 

He remained still and held his stare for what was only a few seconds but felt like an eternity. Erica blinked slowly, half expecting him to disappear but he didn't. He seemed just as intrigued about her as she was him. They analyzed each other but for Erica it was difficult because of the dark. All she could see was his shape and his pure white glowing eyes but from what she could tell, he had a magnificent body: at least six feet tall with thick muscular arms and a broad chest, long hair by the looks too. 

Slowly, he crawled toward her but never broke her stare, only once he got to the foot of the bed and was obscured from view altogether. Her grip tightened on the sheets and she quivered. It wasn't fear she was feeling; shock was more accurate. Any second now, he would reappear up close on her bed – her safe, personal place or he would disappear and be nothing more than a figment of her imagination. She didn't know which of these scenarios would be best. There were pros and cons to both.   
Her curious mind was screaming out for a closer look at this alluring being but what would it mean if he truly was real? 

His hand appeared on the duvet and he hauled himself up... And there he was: the most beautiful creature she had ever seen. But there was something off about him. His fingers for starters. Now that he was up close she could see that they were long and thin with beastly talons on the end. Erica's wide blue eyes drifted up to gaze upon his face, again, almost human but not quite.   
His bone structure was questionable at best; high, razor sharp cheekbones and an elongated, angular jaw and nose, almost like a snout. Despite this, she was shamelessly attracted to him. She had no idea why; he blatantly wasn’t human but there was something about him that set her soul on fire. 

They stared at each other for a few moments, one just as curious about the other then he gripped the edge of the sheet and slowly and delicately peeled it back to reveal her naked body.   
Damn, she thought to herself. The one night she had chosen to sleep nude! It was the middle of a scorching hot summer and she had bypassed putting pyjamas on before getting into bed. Not something she normally did but it really was that hot. She'd inadvertently given this thing easy access!   
Wracked with nerves and feeling extremely self conscious, she trembled. He was beautiful but a little too close for comfort now. 

His eyes narrowed as they travelled down her curvy body, then back up to her face. He sucked his lips and the tip of a pink tongue poked out in what looked like a concentration face. He was studying her, his intriguing face full of curiosity. Was this the first time he had seen a human? He didn’t give her any indication that he meant her harm but he didn’t seem to realise how unnerving him staring at her naked body was either.  
“Are you real?” Erica conjured up the strength to ask the question that had been plaguing her. Her voice came out in a tiny whisper.  
His head twitched as if he were irritated and he scoffed in a deep, raspy voice, “Of course I am real. You can see me can you not?”   
He spoke with an accent that she couldn't place but it was clear that English was not his first language. Erica nodded slowly. A million more questions raced through her head but the next one that came out was: “What are you doing here?”  
“Exploring. I was drawn to your energy and wanted to see more,” his face softened when he realised how tense she was. “Apologies. You looked upon me for a long time. I thought you wanted to know more about me too, so I came in closer. Why did you look upon me if you did not want me to be near? It would be sad for me, if you were to say you were afraid of me now.”  
He said it so matter of factly as though his rationale made perfect sense. In a way, it did. He was correct in assuming she was curious about him. She had stared at him when she could have just as easily hid under the covers or screamed at him to go away. Was it bizarre that now she felt bad for hurting his feelings?  
“I’m not afraid… it’s just I’m naked,” she said awkwardly stating the obvious.   
“So where is the problem?” he raised an eyebrow with a look of genuine confusion. “I can see you in your purest form and you can see me too if you wish. You don’t like me, look away and I will leave. It’s your choice.”   
There was something refreshingly pure and innocent about his simplistic logic. He radiated honesty and beauty that far outshone the weirdness of the situation. There was only one choice to make. Without thinking too much, she put her trust in him and stared deeply into his unbelievable glowing white eyes that looked like they held the entire universe within them. The corner of his lips curled into a smile full of joy, like he wasn’t used to getting a positive reaction. He nodded downwards, inviting her to feed her inquisitive mind and study the rest of his body in closer detail. Erica’s wide blue eyes slowly travelled below his face and it dawned on her that he was naked too, or at least from the waist up. It was too dark to see the rest of him properly but his rugged muscular chest was on full display, softly rising and falling with each breath and showing off the silver fur that grew over most of it. He was so strong but a compassionate, loving heart beat within.   
Next her gaze wandered to his hands, flat on the mattress on each side of her. At that moment, most people would have screamed and bolted. Long thin alien fingers, double the length of a human with sharp talons to make them even freakishly longer. They would not look out of place on the set of an outlandish horror film. But Erica saw past the obvious cliches and was undeterred. He wasn’t human so of course parts of him were going to be different. And as long as he didn’t use his talons to slice her, which she very much doubted, she saw no reason to worry. The good vibes she felt from him were way too real to be wrong.

She tilted her head up and looked into his face. His eyes were wide and bright with pleasant surprise that she was still calmly lying beneath him and hadn’t recoiled in horror like so many in the past. 

Even without his alien hands, his size and build would be quite intimidating to most. The majority would have screamed. Every sane part of her told her to do just that but then again Erica had never considered herself normal. She was proud of her different way of thinking. Without it, she wouldn’t be blessed with an encounter with an otherworldly being. 

What was next? Now that they had looked at each other’s alien bodies, the next logical step was to touch. Erica really wanted to. Part of her still wondered if he was a figment of her imagination. If she physically touched him, she would know for certain. 

A few rogue strands of his long side fringe dangled down loosely over his forehead, taunting her as they hypnotically swished, begging to be brushed back to rejoin the rest of his shiny silver hair. 

She raised her hand slowly toward his face, the only fear being that he would disappear once she touched him and shatter this perfect moment. But if he didn’t, everything she knew would be turned on its head. Was she ready for that? One look in his eyes and she knew it would be worth the risk. 

He didn't disappear. Strands of his hair elegantly slid through her fingers and rested on the back of her hand. It was soft like velvet but no different to well treated human hair but the moment her palm pressed against the skin of his chiselled cheek, his cosmic fire took hold. A warm gentle vibration, different to any that was man made that sent a jolt down her arm and made her shiver down below.  
“Wow,” she gasped. “You’re so warm.”  
Delighting in the compliment, he drew his lips back into a smile to reveal a mouth full of teeth that yet again were almost human. Almost. His incisors sat higher in his gums that the rest of them and were long and sharp like vampire fangs. Erica instinctively gasped with shock but then focused on the bigger, more important picture and not the preconceived perceptions. He was smiling. A slightly demonic smile but still a smile. He was enjoying her touching him. And the feeling was mutual. He leaned into her palm and his eyelids fluttered.   
“You are not scared of me?” he asked, raising an eyebrow.   
“No,” Erica answered, following her instinct before the logical part of her brain caught up.   
“You are the first. People look at me and are instantly afraid. They don’t understand me.”   
“Their loss. I think you’re stunning,” Erica assured him.   
Her hand slid down his neck to rub the smooth hair on his broad chest. Through his tingling skin she could feel his heart racing but strangely it was on the right.   
She wondered, what kind of a creature was he? Where was he from? What was his name?   
His deep voice rang in her head without him even moving his lips, 'Nero.'   
“Nero? Is that your name?” Erica asked.   
He nodded.   
“Well hello there Nero. You are beautiful,” she smiled.   
Then it dawned on her that he had answered her question without either of them speaking out loud. If he could get inside her mind and read her thoughts then did he know how much she wanted him, even if she didn't know why? Did he know how wet she was getting for him?   
Why did she even want this? A strange creature crawls out of the wardrobe and into bed with her and her first thought was to fuck him. Definitely not a normal response.   
“I promise, you have no reason to fear me,” Nero assured her, sensing her turmoil. “Go with what you are feeling because energy never lies. Don’t think too much. You feel good, yes?”   
“Oh yes,” Erica whispered.   
It made sense. Why try and fight her gut instinct with logic and ruin the experience in the process? Nero radiated nothing but good, sexual vibes.   
Her palm continued smoothing his rugged chest in a circular motion but she found herself gravitating back to his head for that soft, silky hair of his. It was optimal length for running her fingers through with a longer hairline than normal that ran all the way down his neck. But it was his cute side fringe that she really loved. She could play with his hair and caress his face at the same time.

He liked it too. If the glow emanating from him was an indication of how turned on he was, his dick must have been solid as a rock. Hard to see with the position he was in and the dark.   
Just playing with the top half of him was turning her on enough. 

“You are a rare breed,” he said, moving his lips this time. “You are the first human to touch me like this. I find it most exquisite.”   
Erica felt honoured. Something told her that he was a rare breed too. 

He licked his lips and brought his head down closer to hers. Erica helped him along; sliding her hand around the back of his head. They paused when they were inches apart, studying each other close up. Erica felt her heart begin to race as his warm breath washed upon her. Should she kiss him or wait for him to make the first move? It looked like he was wondering the same thing. 

After a few intense moments of staring into his eyes, glowing with white fire, she bit the bullet and raised her head off the pillow, puckering her lips. Nero accepted her invitation and laid his soft, moist mouth daintily on hers, pausing for a few moments as if he were getting accustomed to physical contact then he opened his mouth to barrage her with hard kisses. 

Once he started, he could not stop – he was like a ravenous animal that hadn't been fed for weeks. His tongue slithered into her mouth, clumsily at first but once he found his rhythm, he kissed like a demon. Erica's eyes drifted shut in bliss, relishing the otherworldly electric current his lips produced and his sweet, succulent taste. 

She ran her hand down his body, settling in the curve of the small of his back and gently pressed, hinting at him to penetrate her waiting pussy. She hoped with his telepathic abilities, he would oblige.   
He rolled his tongue around in his mouth and sucked his lips; his thinking face. Erica wished she knew what was going through his head the way he did with hers. His mouth drew back into a smile and he gently plucked her hand from his back and placed it back on his face, denying her in favour of more foreplay.   
“Aww you like that don't you?” she giggled as she watched him rub his head affectionately into her palm.   
He made a warm purring sound and smiled as sweetly as he could, given his demon fangs.   
“I enjoy your touch. Your taste too. I want more if you will permit me.”   
“Yes. Of course,” Erica answered instantly. She didn't even have to think about it.   
He licked his lips, this time with eager anticipation. Yet again he showed her that cute tongue of his and she found herself hoping that he would put it to good use. That way he could enjoy the feminine taste of the human species.   
A slick smile spread across his face and she knew straight away that her request had been received, loud and clear. He lowered his head down to her chest. He touched first; his large hands were the perfect size to cup her size E breasts. He squeezed slowly, his eyes drifting up to study her face to gauge when the pleasure turned to pain. Erica's smile widened as the tips of his three inch talons softly scraped against the base of her breasts. He didn't hurt her, nor did he want to. He exerted just enough pressure and knew precisely when to stop before she deemed it unpleasant. He playfully and curiously fondled her bosoms then turned his attentions to her nipple, which was standing to attention and waiting for him. 

He rolled his long tongue out and for the first time, she saw it in all its glory – half a foot of pink fleshy goodness lapping at her nipple. Again, his non human traits didn't bother her. Quite the opposite – they only excited her more.   
“That feels good,” she told him, curling his hair around her fingers.   
Nero's white eyes brightened, pleased that finally he had found what he'd been looking for – somebody that was not afraid of him and yearned for him. Her skin tingled as he planted soft kisses on her breasts and his glow grew brighter.   
All she wanted was for him to go lower and tend to her pulsing pussy that was literally aching for him. She gave him a cheeky grin and drew her knees up, hinting heavily whilst screaming internally for him to lick her pussy. Nero smiled back and obeyed. He gave each of her nipples a kiss and lowered his face down to between her open legs. He tilted his head with curiosity and Erica wondered from his inquisitive expression if it was the first time he'd seen human lady parts but his grin told her that he liked what he saw. Her thin slit was visibly moist and crying out for his supernatural talents. Answering her pleas, he flicked his tongue on her pussy lips to part them and softly circled her clitoris with his fingertip.   
“Oh god that feels amazing!” Erica gasped euphorically and she truly meant it. His vibrating touch vastly surpassed any of her former partners or sex toys.   
Never before had she met anyone like him. Cliff did not have talents like these and neither had anyone else before him. Foreplay was a rarity and if it was, she was usually the one giving it instead of receiving.   
Nero seemed to get as much pleasure from pleasing her as she was from him.   
He squeezed her thighs, appreciating the compliments and dove in deeper; he wanted her silky juices coating every part of his long, loving tongue.   
The soft vibration he gave off travelled slowly up her spine, making each section of her body squirm with it. Her fingers curled and her head rolled. Her jaw hung open, letting out the odd gasp or pant as he greedily explored her pussy. Erica conjured enough focus to point her gaze on his keen face and now that his head was lowered she noticed something about him that she had previously missed: a tail; long and thin and swishing from side to side with excitement. She giggled softly to herself, pleased that he was enjoying himself as much as she was. The moonlight shining through the crack in the curtain caught the glistening juices dribbling down his chin as he hungrily feasted. 

Once he'd had his fill, he moved up to her clit, swapping his finger for his tongue. Her heart dropped and she let out a gasp when he plunged two abnormally long fingers inside her but it was what he was doing to her clit that was really driving her crazy as he alternated between sucking and flicking whilst his long hair tickled her shaven skin.   
The squirming increased and her gasps turned into moans. She couldn't help herself. She wrapped her fingers around her bedsheet and held on. The sensations tearing through her body were intense in a way she was not used to. Her entire body was vibrating so much, she felt as if she were about to take off. Her pussy contracted around his fingers, hugging him right back as he vigorously massaged her insides and plied pressure to her hard to find G-spot. She knew that even the most sexually talented human would never match up to what this alien creature was doing. For someone who had little experience with humans, he sure knew which bits to tend to and how to find them fast. He was lighting up parts of her that even she hadn’t found when previously exploring her body with toys or fingers. 

The whole experience had so far felt like one long orgasm but suddenly, she knew an almighty climax was on its way. That powerful energy that had travelled up her spine was on its way back down and about to make a shattering exit. The hot sensation grew, gathering momentum like a raging tsunami approaching the shore. Her muscles tightened. She surrendered to the wave and squirmed with it. Her fingers curled and clung to the bedsheet beneath her and with a brisk, unexpected flick of Nero’s tongue, she ripped them from the mattress and squealed.   
“Shit, I’m cumming, I’m cumming,” she scrunched her face up and panted through gritted teeth.   
Her lover didn’t need telling. With a cheeky grin, he retracted his fingers and licked her one last time, homing in on the tiny, precise sweet spot on her clit that would thrill her to her core, then drew his face back a few inches to admire his handiwork. Her pussy ignited and contracted so hard that it was verging on painful. With the last shred of her self control succumbing, she let out a string of high pitched screams and groans in a chorus of pure ecstasy.   
Her orgasm was long and just when she thought it was over another wave would come crashing down bringing more of her feminine ocean with it. It lasted for about two minutes but the final surge was the strongest. Helplessly she watched as her body did something it had never done before. Her silky juices squirted like they had been fired from a high pressure hose and landed squarely on Nero’s grinning face with an audible splat.   
“Oh fuck! I’ve never done that before! Shit that was good,” Erica panted between catching her breath.  
The alien’s grin spread ear to ear and his tongue slid out out to mop the remnants of her full body orgasm, licking his lips first then circling his refined cheeks before extending it to its full length all the way up to his forehead and finally, smoothly rolling it out to catch the drips from his hair. Erica watched in fascination. Once he had savoured every last drop, he reeled it back in, gulped and gave her a wide fang bearing smile that projected nothing but adoration with just the right amount of mischief and perversity sprinkled in. He was glowing so brightly, anyone would think he had just cum too.   
“That was absolutely amazing. The best. Oh wow. Fuck you’ve got skills. I have never done that before,” Erica gushed, still struggling to regain her senses.   
Nero’s cheeks flushed into a red glow as he bashfully tilted his head as if he wasn’t used to receiving compliments and didn’t know how to take them.   
“Thank you kindly. This is also my first time to do this,” he blushed with adorable modesty. “I enjoyed this meal very much. I never could have anticipated that I would make you happy too. Your energy pleases me.”   
He was well aware that his continued blushing was making him look vulnerable, even if it was in the sweetest possible way so he morphed his cute smile into a full blown crooked and depraved smirk and said, “And the taste of your pussy is a fine delicacy.”  
Erica laughed, enchanted by his cheeky infectious grin and stretched out her arms. “Come here beautiful.”   
He crawled back up the bed into her waiting embrace. They shared a deep, pussy juice flavoured sensual kiss that put a perfect end to a magical encounter. There was nothing Erica wanted more than to hold him through the night and keep him forever but she sensed their time together was coming to an end. She raised her hand and tenderly brushed aside a few rogue strands of hair so she could gaze intently into his burning white eyes and touch his face the way she knew he loved. His eyelids fluttered and he purred softly. Slowly, his glow began to fade.  
“I have to go now. I can’t stay here for long,” he said sadly.   
“Will I see you again?” she asked.   
“If that is what you desire.”  
“Yes. Definitely,” Erica answered firmly without a moment’s hesitation. “You’re always welcome here. Anytime you like.”  
Nero nodded, “I look forward to it.”  
Before her eyes, he began to fade. He became transparent and Erica could no longer physically feel him beside her. The last she saw of him was a faint mist floating across the room and into the wardrobe, back from where he came in. And then he was no more.  
No glowing lights, no tantalising vibration, no magnificent being in bed with her and no hint that there ever had been. The pokey bedroom looked darker than it ever had been. 

As Erica's exhausted eyes drifted shut, she wondered if it had all been a dream. Someone as perfect as Nero seemed too good to be true. The more she replayed the events in her tired mind, the more impossible it seemed. However, the orgasm had been very real, the soaked and ruffled bed sheet was proof of that. But had Nero really been there or did she imagine him whilst in the limbo of a vivid waking dream? Whatever the answer, she knew that something deep within her had changed that night and couldn’t wait to see him again.


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nero goes back to his home planet and talks with his dad

To most of the mere mortals on Earth, Nero would have been terrifying. A six-foot muscular creature brandishing fangs and a tail but what they didn't know was that compared to what ruled his homeland, a distant planet in another solar system, he was just a sweet little kitten.  
Zeke, a monstrous twelve foot bi-pedal lizard with a full set of teeth, each the length of a human hand that made Nero's pointed incisors look like the first milk teeth of a baby, sat on his golden throne and shot him a piercing stare when he reappeared in their desolate realm of the astral plane.  
Nero looked down, finding it difficult to look at his cold, dead eyes that were as dark as an endless black hole, that he could physically feel burning into him. He was one of the most powerful beings in the universe and every race feared him, even his own. He was ruthless and savage bringing mass destruction everywhere he went, feeding on the energy the devastation caused. The extinction of a species was like a quiet afternoon tea to him. Nero wasn’t scared of many things but Zeke was one of them.

Thankfully Zeke was one of a kind. He was an ancient reptile emperor whilst many of the others were hybrids. Just like little Nero. He was part reptilian but definitely had genes from other races too. He wasn't entirely sure which ones exactly, his mother had died when he was a baby and Zeke never spoke about her but he was always telling him he had lots of potential and with the right nurturing, he would grow into a strong and powerful being. 

“Welcome back my little fledgling, how did your visit to that primitive rock go? Did you find yourself some human energy to feed off? Remember, you need to feed when their emotions are most heightened so you can absorb the nutrients. You have to chill those meatbags to the core to get the good stuff,” he spoke in a deep voice with pronounced hissing at the end of every word.  
He got off his throne and walked up to Nero, who was trying hard not to show how intimidated he was. He knew it was tough love but it didn't make him any less nervous. Zeke had a fierce temper and zero tolerance for weakness or failure.  
“I did that. I did what you said and found somewhere with altered levels of consciousness so I was more visible. She saw me clearly and the emotions were very strong, the taste of her energy was a sweet delicacy,” Nero answered honestly but left out a few key details as a satisfied smile spread across his face at the wonderful memory. 

Zeke looked him up and down and a rare look of pride appeared on his grey scaled face, “Well done my bright young boy. I can see you have a definite glow about you. You must have terrified that creature to the point where her pitiful mind can never come back. Ah... I remember my first human meal; the energy of mind shattering fear is a wonderful sensation. The feel of absolute power...”  
Nero did not agree but he did not correct him. His experience with Erica was not what he was describing. Fear? There was no fear. Maybe he had done something wrong, after all, it was his first time but he had felt no desire to frighten her but maybe he had misinterpreted 'feed off a human' when he had eaten out her pussy and gulped down the creamy aftermath. Too literal, perhaps? He did have a habit of going about things the wrong way and was somewhat accident prone... 

Plus he had no experience of absorbing energy from humans on Earth; he was used to hunting on the astral. Maybe he had done it wrong, but if that was the case, why did the wrong way feel so right?  
He carried on smiling, either way he had achieved the desired effect; they'd created a heightened pleasurable energy that they could both feel the benefit from.  
The thought of zapping somebody's energies while they slept had never sat comfortably with him, anyway. Despite the claws and fangs, he wasn't a monster. 

Fear hungry Zeke would probably tear his head from his shoulders if he had known he had done the exact opposite of what he had told him to. And it felt good to make the high reptilian overlord proud so he said nothing and carried on smiling with a hint of smug. He was a very honest being, but strictly speaking, he wasn't lying so had no reason to feel guilty. 

“Heh. I am pleased. You see we will make a strong, reptilian lord of you yet, my fledgling,” Zeke smirked, a slimy black forked tongue poking out between his teeth. “Perhaps now you are growing up you will start shedding this beastly fur and develop your scales.”  
He curled his lip in disgust as the black tar pits he called his eyes, traveled down to his chest hair then back up to the silky silver hair sweeping across his forehead, which offended him to the very core of his dark soul – what sort of a look was that for his little reptilian prince? Way too similar to those creatures he called prey for his liking so faster than the speed of light, he ripped a chunk of his fringe straight from the root so deep that it would never grow back.  
Nero tried not to flinch nor show any pain as Zeke loathed any kind of weakness. The strong prey upon the weak was a motto that he had heard so many times he had lost count.  
“Yes, I'm definitely looking forward to more,” he answered, pretending that losing a chunk of his hair wasn't hurting him.  
“That’s it my little neonate, you feast off those unevolved sacks of meat,” Zeke sneered at him, ruffling and messing up the remainder of his hair to belittle him. “You did well tonight. A few more good meals like that and you'll grow your scales and be able to shift your shape, although I will be most displeased if you do not get rid of that mop on your head when you are here. You don't want to look like the fodder, you are worth so much more than that. You've got a lot to learn, one day my son, the universe will be yours to command and every creature will live to serve you.”  
Nero nodded politely. He knew he had powers but he couldn't quite comprehend the sort of power that Zeke was talking about so it didn't really interest him and being covered in scales and losing his hair was not something that appealed to him either. Especially when Erica had enjoyed running her fingers through it so much...  
It seemed unlikely she would still think he was beautiful if he was covered in cold, crass scales.  
It didn't bother him that he looked different to the others; no two creatures were exactly the same on his planet anyway.  
Either way, his enhanced intuition told him that he had crossed a line there was no coming back from. Poor Zeke, the most powerful creature in the universe and he had never tasted mutual human sexual energy. The scaly old fool didn't know what he was missing. And now that Erica had given him permission, he was free to come and go as he pleased...


	4. Part Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erica wonders if it was all a dream

Erica awoke the next morning with a spring in her step. She was still struggling to process the events of the night before and was unsure whether or not Nero had been a dream. The sheets were still a little damp when she woke up so the orgasm was definitely real, as was the feeling of pride at squirting for the first time. But she had to have imagined Nero, surely? Creatures like that didn’t exist. The logical part of her brain was doing more thinking now that she was sober and fully awake. However, she didn’t let that spoil her mood and bounced into the kitchen where she found Cliff making toast.  
“Morning,” she beamed.  
Cliff turned and squinted at her suspiciously, “What are you smiling for? Thought you’d be hungover.”  
“I had an awesome sex dream last night,” Erica giggled.  
“Ooh tell me more,” Cliff grinned ear to ear, eager to hear some filth to brighten up his morning. “Was it about me?”  
Any other time, she would have been happy to have had a sex dream about Cliff - a good looking guy with plenty of charm (even if it was sometimes superficial) but Nero blew him out of the water.  
“Erm… no. It was a sexy alien demon type thing,” Erica answered with brutal honesty and a smile.  
Cliff spluttered and almost choked on his cigarette.  
“Fucking hell I wasn’t expecting that! Only you would find an ‘alien demon thing’ sexy!” he laughed.  
Erica chuckled and shrugged, “Well you know me!” as she silently wondered what that said about him as she found him sexy too.  
He went back to making his breakfast, seemingly disinterested once he found out that the dream wasn’t about him. Erica wasn’t bothered, probably best not to gush in front of him anyway, and went about making a cup of tea and some cereals smiling happily to herself, off in her own world.  
“Got any plans for today?” Cliff asked, sitting at the kitchen table and chewing noisily on his toast.  
“Nah,” Erica answered, much was the grim reality of her existence.  
Her social life was dire; considering herself socially awkward, she didn’t have many friends. Most of the people she mixed with were Cliff’s and nothing more than associates.  
“I’m gonna go to Clartz in a bit if you fancy it,” a wry smile spread across his face as he rubbed his hands together and thought about the illicit substances he’d undoubtedly be snorting. 

Clartz was a small bar nestled in the heart of the estate and was a haven for drug dealers and other unsavoury characters. Like the rest of the area, it had seen better days but it was where Cliff wasted most of his days, sometimes DJing on the weekends but always feeding his bad habits and Erica tagged along for the ride. Usually the parties ended up coming back to the house anyway so she figured may as well be on the same wavelength. It beat staying in alone too.  
“OK,” Erica agreed. “I’ll go with you. I’ll just eat my breakfast then get ready.”  
She took a slow shower then went back into her bedroom to get dressed, pondering what to wear. There wasn’t exactly a dress code for Clartz but she wanted to look nice. It was another scorching hot day; the July heatwave was showing no sign of ending and she had the perfect neon green mini dress that she had only worn a couple of times. British sun was a rarity and holidays abroad to sunnier climates were something she could only dream of.  
She opened the wardrobe, a smile drawing across her face at the memory of what had come from there the night before. Nero was still there, lurking in the back of her thoughts. She hoped she would see him again in his cloud of white light when she plucked the garment from the hanger but kept telling herself it was only just a dream. She had been awake for more than an hour now; the humdrum of regular day to day life had snapped her back to grim reality. But it didn’t stop her fantasising about him, especially that super long tongue of his…  
She tried to gather her thoughts and get back to the task in hand - getting dressed - and pulled out her flowery sandals... only to stop dead in her tracks as she felt her heart jump into her mouth.  
There, on the bottom of the wardrobe were scratch marks. And they were just about the right size and width apart to be claw marks from the lovely Nero. The lovely Nero whom she had convinced herself was just a figment of her imagination. She knelt down to investigate further. Of course they weren't claw marks, the logical part of her brain insisted. Probably scrapes from furniture and the wardrobe was like everything else in the house: ten years out of date so she couldn't be certain that the marks weren't there before. She had never really paid that much attention. Why would she?  
Thoughts raced through her mind and she jumped when her door swung open with a creak and Cliff stood there.  
“Come on sweets, hurry up, let’s get this party started,” he said, grinning inanely.  
Erica turned around and shot him an angry glare for just bursting in, disregarding her privacy because he owned the place. Cliff looked puzzled; she had a lock on her door but never used it. They were comfortable enough to go in and out of each other’s rooms.  
“What are you doing anyway?” he raised an eyebrow when he caught on that she was kneeling and appeared to be inspecting the bottom of the wardrobe.  
“Nothing, just umm... getting my shoes,” Erica replied hastily then stood up and painted on her best smile. “Let's go.”


	5. Part Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erica tries not to think about the alien but a boozy, drug fuelled day leads to an unpleasant encounter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WIP not sure if its a bit too rapey but i aint posted in a while

It was the same old scenario as every other day. Drinking, sniffing and making the same old small talk with the Clartz clientele, who were more Cliff’s friends than Erica’s. There was Keith, the same age as Cliff and also living the party lifestyle like he had never got past twenty. He was nice enough, she’d fucked him a couple of times if Cliff had found another girl or was otherwise busy. His past fame and loud charismatic personality meant he was always the life and soul of the party. Everybody wanted to be his friend and he revelled in having his ego massaged.  
Erica knew how the day would end before it began. She would indulge in plenty of vodka cokes (coke in both senses of the word), flirt with the guys then the party would go back to their house and more often than not she would end up riding on Cliff or Keith’s cocks as well as a class A high. She had slept with a lot of men but never had a meaningful conversation with any of them. Her different way of thinking saw to that. She didn’t even know Keith’s surname. But the substances helped to gloss over the cracks.  
This existence didn’t make her soul sing with joy but it wasn’t terrible either. It was all she had ever known and if she was honest, she was glad to be around people. She’d led a lonely life in and out of children’s homes then flitting from one dead end job and crummy bedsit to another. Being around people who were only interested in sex and drugs was better than being around nobody at all.

But there was something different about today. Erica wasn’t enjoying going through the motions of downing drinks and making small talk. She didn’t want to get drunk at all. Cliff and his mates, (most of them a lot older than her) reminiscing over what Ibiza was like in the 90s didn’t interest her. She was nothing like them.  
This wasn’t something she didn’t already know but it had never bothered her before. As the bar filled up, she had never felt so alone.

As much as she tried not to, she couldn’t help her mind wandering back to Nero. Did he have bars on his planet? What would he be doing if he was here? Was he a beer or spirits drinker or did he even drink at all? Would he have a go on karaoke and which song would he sing?  
She shook her head and tried to snap out of it. It wasn’t healthy to let something that she’d convinced herself was nothing more than a dream, cloud her waking thoughts like this. Nero wasn’t real and even if he was, he wasn’t here with her. The situation frustrated her. Perhaps a few drinks were just what she needed.  
Cliff saw to that. He plied her with vodka and sneaky keys of cocaine, although there was no need to be too subtle in a place like Clartz. She accepted gratefully, hoping it would numb the pain of the black cloud hanging over her but it only did the opposite. 

The day dragged on. Soon Cliff was high as a kite and had reverted to his usual cocky, drug addled, sex crazed self and was on the hunt for someone to stroke his ego (amongst other things). Erica was his primary target. He could see she was in a bad mood but didn’t ask why; he wasn’t the sort of person who talked about feelings. Instead he ordered doubles at the bar - the bitch always loosened up when she had a few drinks inside her. 

Yet every time he tried to get near her, she made her excuses and got up, whether it be she needed a refill or a pee and she didn’t care if she said the same thing twice. It puzzled him. Nine times out of ten she would gladly fall at his feet to suck his dick. Being turned down was alien to him, especially by Erica. She was one of the loosest, easy going girls he’d ever met. Who was this girl and what had she done with slutty Erica? It made him all the more determined. 

It continued well into the night when the party moved back to the house. Shot after shot and line after line and everything blurred into one sorry night of debauchery. For the first time, Erica wanted no part in it but there was no escape. If she went up to her room somebody would drag her back to the party and she didn’t want to give Cliff an opportunity to pounce. Pumping dance music booming so loudly that every wall in the house shook, there was no point in even trying to hide. The only escape was further into drunken oblivion. At least then she could pass out and not have to endure anymore or be too wasted to know any better. 

Already halfway there, it only took a few more drinks before the vodka hijacked her senses and began making poor decisions for her. While she was in no mood to socialise, sitting on the edge of the sofa and staring into the bottom of a rapidly depleting glass was no fun either.  
The dregs of the strong smelling mixture swirled as the muscular, floppy haired, sexually talented figment of her imagination did the same in her impaired mind. No amount of boozy anaesthetic or booming dance music would block him out and being alone was making it worse.  
In the haze of vodka, she decided to go against herself. Why was she making herself miserable by replaying last night over and over and fantasising about things that would never happen when she already had someone to fuck? Why not just stick to what she knew for sure to be real and what was happening now?  
In her clouded mind, she decided she should just give in and do what she always did. Passionless, boring sex but that was all there was in this world. But Nero was not coming back, she convinced herself and it was doing nothing but making her miserable thinking about him all the time. Maybe going with Cliff would take her mind off him… Snap her back to reality once and for all. It made sense in her drunken mind and seemed like a good idea. 

Either way, there was no getting away from him. He and most of his guests had congregated in the kitchen and back garden but his wild cocaine eyes regularly darted in her direction as he calculated when to make his move like a hungry predator stalking its prey. The way she’d been giving him the brush off all day was a direct attack on his pride and only made him more determined. Who was she to reject someone like him? His false confidence told him that after a few more drinks, he would use his natural charms and she’d come to him. The girl loved sex and always came running by the end of the night. He and Keith both knew that and boasted about it loudly while only in the next room and well within earshot.  
Erica didn’t realise how drunk she was until she clumsily tried to stand up. Her legs juddered and she almost tumbled back onto the sofa but managed to grab the arm just in time to save herself. The same could not be said for her glass as it slipped from her hand and clattered noisily onto the side table. Phew, at least there was no drink left in it but Cliff perked up like a meerkat when he heard the noise.  
“It’s OK, it didn’t break,” Erica giggled.  
“No worries sweets,” he was there in a flash with his arm around her shoulder. “What you doing sitting in here on your own anyway? Come out here with me and I’ll make you another.”  
What happened next was blurry but Erica could remember a few key points. She remembered noticing the looks Cliff and Keith exchanged and knowing that they’d been talking about her but she didn’t care. She threw herself at Cliff, or fell on him to be more accurate and told him how much she wanted to fuck him. The party dragged on for a couple more hours and she tried to sober up a little so she could stand up. The guests dwindled and her next clear memory was lying on her bed with Cliff sitting next to her. 

But no matter how hard she squinted, Cliff never became Nero. There were no beer goggles thick enough to make that happen. The two couldn’t have been more opposite. The only thing they had in common was their towering height, but that was where the similarities ended.  
Still, she ran her hands down Cliff’s smooth chest and tried to get in the mood.  
“Suck my dick baby,” Cliff said softly.  
Oh Cliff, so predictable. Erica didn’t mind. It was what she had come to know. She felt the pressure of his palms on top of her head. Not a hint of affection. No stroking her hair or sweet words. She’d never craved it until now. He just said the same thing he always said: “Suck my dick baby,” with a more direct push.  
She unbuttoned his designer jeans and sprang out his cock to expertly take him in her dry mouth. She put her all into it, gliding her lips smoothly up and down his shaft hoping that she would come to enjoy it like she normally did. Nowhere near close. It felt like a chore and was going to take a lot of time and effort given how much coke he’d snorted.  
“That’s it my girl, you know you love it,” he said, unable to disguise the cockiness in his voice.  
Erica’s silent screams were deafening in her head, drowning out his heavy, exaggerated groans in between his inelegant pillow talk, repeatedly reminding her how much she liked dick.  
This slender, attractive man with all the perfect looks, tanned skin, brown eyes, neat jet black hair but it was all superficial. Inside, he was ugly to the bone.  
There was a Nero shaped hole in her heart and he was nowhere near close to filling it.  
He wasn’t even fully hard. Hard enough to work with but it would take a little bit more to get him to cum and she knew from experience that she would have to do it exactly the way he liked it. Fucking raging cokehead, it’s gonna catch up with you soon, especially at your age, Erica thought to herself. Ironically, the same substances that were hindering his cock were igniting all his pleasure senses plus in his head, he was congratulating himself for conquering Erica after she had tried to resist him. Nobody could resist his charms for long. At the peak of his high, he felt like the king of the world.  
“Yeah baby, you keep going,” he moaned, grinding his hips in time with her. “You suck dick so good.”  
Erica looked up at him with bloodshot alcohol glazed blue eyes. Seeing him sighing and moaning and enjoying her talents gave her a little joy but a mere drop in the ocean. A lot more was needed to make her wet. But it was a start.  
Fuelled by her own vodka induced high, she went for it, sucking him harder and more sloppily than normal with squelchy sound effects to match. A smug, crooked grin spread across Cliff’s face, “Fuck yeah, you dirty girl. I’ve never met a girl who likes dick as much as you. Keep going like that.”  
Erica obeyed, messy and inelegantly smearing strands of drool on their skin and over the front of his jeans. This was her life. Nero wasn’t here, Cliff was and she was determined to make this situation good. Cliff whom she’d had many good times with before doing precisely this.  
Cliff was already in his element. The drunk, sexy blonde messily ravishing his cock, self control gone and drooling all over the place made the perfect picture. The same girl who had tried to give him the brush off all day. Who was she kidding? This was what she always came back for. The only thing that could make this more perfect was a line…  
Good thing he had come prepared. Trying not to move his bottom half and interrupt Erica’s sucking, he carefully reached over to the bedside table to grab his DVD case complete with a ready made line neatly cut on top. Fuck yeah.  
Erica raised her eyebrow when she saw what he was doing. He’d been very discreet bringing his stash from downstairs. They did drugs together in bed now and then but he usually shared.  
“Sorry babe, I ain’t got much left,” he said when he felt her expectant stare burning into him. “You got your mouth full anyway.”  
With absolutely zero fucks, he hoovered up the lot and from the length of the sniff and the grimace that came afterwards, Erica knew that it had been more than enough for two. Selfish cunt. She could have done with a little pick me up too; her jaw was already aching.

It was one line too far and was the one to push his bad attitude to the next level. His tone changed and his pierced tongue turned to acid. Erica felt his demeanor change before he started grunting put-downs and commands at her. His face turned red and his features scrunched up to the point where she couldn’t tell if he wanted to fuck her or kill her. Fortunately, she knew too much made him come across aggressive when underneath, he really wasn’t. A bit mouthy at times but harmless. Nevertheless, she didn’t want to risk a coke-fuelled rant so changed her tactics; taking him in and out and circling his bell end on the out then taking him a little bit deeper than before when she slid him back in.  
He enjoyed it for a few minutes, moaning and sighing in appreciation between noisy animated sniffs with zero fucks given about how rude and gross he was being. They were way past that. Then something snapped.  
“Come on you slut, suck a bit harder,” he said through gritted teeth when he realised that he was nowhere near cumming. Nothing to do with the huge line he’d had of course; it was all Erica’s fault.  
She felt his fist close tightly around her messed up hair as he took control of her movements, upping the speed and the force. Not vicious enough for her to be alarmed, she could pull away if she wanted but in her drunkenness she let him take the lead. She wanted to please him and this was the only way she knew how to.  
Cliff leered at her from above with a crooked smile that was more gurn than grin as he ruffled and pulled her hair until it was sticking up at every angle. Her dishevelled look and passionate sucking made his balls tingle and putting her down helped him deal with his own self consciousness. She was wasted, inhibitions at zero and stripped down to her rawist desires and all she wanted was cock.  
“That’s it, my pretty little slut,” he sneered. “I knew you’d be on your knees for me by the end of the night. You love cock too much. You can’t help yourself. Sexy, pretty little slut. It all comes out when you’ve had a drink. See sweets, I know you better than you know yourself. You fucking love cock.”  
Erica blotted out most of his brutal words. It was the coke talking not him. If he only fucking knew. He didn’t know her at all or that he was nothing more than a poor substitute for an alien. Yet he was still partly right. She did love sex. She’d never connected with another human in her entire life and the only thing people ever wanted from her was sex. If that was what it took to maintain any kind of relationship, then she would deliver.  
“Suck me hard and good now then I’m gonna fuck your brains out,” he said, taking a deep breath then exhaling. “Come on slag. You know you’re a filthy fucking slag.”  
Cliff ground his teeth together as he tried to reign in his babbling. He didn’t mean to say all those ‘sluts’ and ‘slags’ out loud but with his mouth working faster than his brain, they’d just slipped out before he could stop them. His brief pang of guilt only lasted a moment though; Erica wasn’t complaining. Nothing she hadn’t heard before. She knew exactly what she was and embraced it. No time to worry about shit like that when his cock was almost at full strength. Her mouth was too full of dick to complain anyway. 

Erica noted that he was not normally this aggressive. It wasn’t bad enough for her to feel threatened. She could allow for attitude, he wasn’t like this unless he’d had way too much coke. Whether he was conscious of what he was doing or not, she wondered whether or not he was trying to get his own back for turning him down earlier in the day. She’d hurt his pride and he couldn’t have that. 

She tried to take him in a little bit deeper so she could fit the whole thing in her mouth. With a bit of luck, he’d love it and finish quicker by sticking it in. She’d been looking forward to the fucking side of things; it was the only stimulation she was likely to get from one-way Cliff but she was dry as a bone.  
This wasn’t going the way she had hoped. She was too drunk and he was too high and the best thing for both of them was probably to just go to sleep. 

She relaxed her tongue and opened wide but the moment the tip of his long thin cock touched her tonsils she knew she had made a terrible mistake. Shit loads of booze and deepthroating were not good bedfellows.  
She pulled back abruptly and gagged. For one horrifying moment she thought she was going to projectile all over him but instead she spluttered violently then swallowed hard as her streaming eyes painted her cheeks with mascara. Disaster averted, her watery eyes met with Cliff’s face, expecting him to be displeased but instead she saw a dark, depraved, crooked, ear to ear grin that never would have surfaced had he been more sober.  
He didn’t need words to tell her that making her choke on his cock had given him a major thrill.  
He was assured that his cock really was that big.  
“Easy there babe, I know you love it but don’t get too greedy,” he sneered, unable to tame the smugness.  
“You know me, I can’t get enough,” Erica said flatly and sarcastically. “I just love cock.”  
She drunkenly flopped over onto her back and clumsily pulled her underwear down around her ankles. She’d given up trying to be sexy for him now; especially as he couldn’t care less anyway. With a bit of spit on her finger, she rubbed her bone dry pussy then brought her knees up to wait for him to do the rest.  
“That’s it slag, spread em for me,” Cliff grinned as he readied his cock.  
Erica turned her head to the side, the odious cocky grin of his getting too much to bear and there, straight in front of her, was the clock. 3.33am. Just twenty-four hours earlier she’d met Nero for what had been the best night of her life and now here she was, after possibly one of her worst. Her eyes stung with a sudden surge of tears. She’d do anything to try and relive her time with him.  
She looked back at Cliff and tried in one last desperate attempt to bring just a small amount of pleasure to her grim reality, she tried to appeal to the easy going guy hiding somewhere within this mean coke monster. Just maybe, something could be salvaged.  
“How about doing something for me?” she asked, as it dawned on her that their foreplay had only ever been one-way. “We could try something new.”  
“I am doing something for you, you’re getting dick, your favourite!” cocaine crazy Cliff answered without missing a beat.  
Erica sighed. Her eyes rolled back in her head in a show of obvious boredom and disappointment. She knew he wasn’t being an asshole to be malicious. Most of it was because of the coke. He probably didn’t even realise how he was coming across as it was the way he’d always been and nobody had told him any different. Perks of being famous, he could behave how he wanted.  
Yet at that moment, she fucking hated him but herself even more for being stupid enough to think this would ever make her forget Nero. 

“Oh don’t be like that,” Cliff said softly, giving her a glimmer of hope that he had noticed that she was unhappy. “If my sexy girl wants to try something new, no problem! Roll over, I’ll stick it in your ass instead.”  
Brimming with excitement he flipped her over and put his hand over her head to press her face into the pillow. Whatever was left of her make-up was destroyed. Erica braced herself and let him. At least she didn’t have to watch him sneer and gurn anymore. How could a guy who was so attractive physically be so ugly? Cliff fucked her hard and fast, grunting and snorting like a feral beast, cracking her ass cheeks with his palm as he went. She could feel droplets from him on her skin but had no clue if it was sweat, snot or drool. Probably all of them. Erica tried to enjoy it by imagining Nero ploughing her from behind instead but even with her vivid imagination, it was impossible. Her sweet, loving Nero would never behave like that.  
Erica endured until finally Cliff uttered a long grunt and pulled out to watch in self satisfaction as he erupted over her ass cheeks. Erica rolled over with her back to him and pulled the duvet around her in a feeble attempt to regain her shattered self worth. Not bothering to even get cleaned up, she shut her eyes and prayed for sleep where she wouldn’t have to feel used and broken.  
Glistening with sweat, Cliff sat on the edge of the bed and sparked up a cigarette, taking a few minutes to catch his breath. He glanced over at Erica, who’d made zero effort to look at him or speak. She wasn’t her usual self. Had his harsh words upset her? Couldn’t have, he’d called her a slut openly plenty of times and she always laughed and agreed. They both enjoyed care-free sex with each other and other people, so what? He’d called her his little slag a million times before during sex. He started to reach over to squeeze her shoulder and ask if she was OK then stopped. She was drunk and did he really want to have one of those sorts of conversations when he had a head full of class A? Nah, he was ready for bed too.  
“Night babe, see you in the morning,” he said softly as he made a swift exit.


	6. Part Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erica is filled with shame and regret

When Erica peeled her eyelids open a few hours later, the feeling of shame and disgust hit her like a ten ton truck before she even registered the nausea and excruciating headache. Still in yesterday’s dress, sort of - although it was in a state of disarray, with her knickers around her ankles, she could feel the sticky remnants of Cliff on her skin. His smell still lingered too; that pricey aftershave he doused himself in to cover up his forty-a-day habit. There were gaps in her memory but the horrible drunken details she wanted to forget were crystal clear.  
She made the bathroom just in time to vomit, the waft of yesterday’s liquid shame coming back up and hitting her in the face. She had never felt so disgusting, inside and out. Dry skin, dirt beneath chipped fingernails and smeared mascara that looked more like tribal war paint compared to how it had gone on.  
Getting wasted and throwing herself at Cliff had been a calamitous mistake. He hadn’t been at his best either, he wasn’t normally that much of an asshole, but the irony was that she had proved him right. She was a slut. And it was all for nothing because Nero still had his long alien claws hooked firmly in her mind and he wasn’t letting go. What would he think of her now? Exactly the same as Cliff: a drunk slut who loved cock.

She didn’t want to go downstairs and face him but the call for hydration was too strong.  
The house was a very different place in the cold sobriety of morning. The blaring dance music had been replaced with a louder silence. No drunk people cluttering up every room, only Cliff sitting at the kitchen table staring into a mug of coffee chain smoking. He was still in his dressing gown and his normally immaculate gelled black hair was a mess. Even on the morning after, it was unusual to see him looking so dishevelled; he normally didn’t leave his room unless he was dressed and preened. But then again he didn’t normally do that much coke.

As she shuffled to the sink to pour a glass of much needed water, making every effort not to look at him, the awkward atmosphere was unmistakable. This room had seen plenty of comedowns, hangovers but never negativity like this. Cliff sat with his head in his hands and discreetly peered through his fingers at her in search of answers. Deep down, his sober mind knew he had behaved badly but then he tried to justify himself by remembering that she had come on to him and all the times before when he’d called her a slut and she lapped it up. His lips quivered as all the things he wanted to say tumbled through his head, only for them to stay there. He didn’t do feelings. Never had and never would. Best to just try and carry on and act like nothing had happened. She would probably be fine later on when she had had a few drinks.  
Erica could feel his bloodshot brown eyes burning into her back. She didn’t know what to say either. She couldn’t have a go at him for being himself and her disgust was directed internally more than at him. She knew what she was signing up for. This was her reality.  
“I feel like shit,” she announced, on a deeper level than what was physical, to break the deafening silence although she knew Cliff would never acknowledge that.  
“Yeah me too,” he replied in his softer, quieter voice that only came out when he was sober and not surrounded by his mates.  
“One or two bags too many I think,” he added with a sheepish smile.  
Erica knew that was his way of saying ‘I’m sorry I acted like a total cunt last night, I was coked out of my mind’ and that it was as close to an apology as she was going to get. Although if he had actually said that, it would have gone a lot further.  
She necked her water and poured another while he sparked up one more cigarette.  
“I’m gonna take it easy I think today,” he mused. “Maybe get some beers or something later. I think I’ll just have one bag tonight.”  
Erica felt her stomach lurch a little. Thinking about alcohol again already? She couldn’t think of anything worse. Getting drunk and the inevitable same old shit happening, fuck no. She yearned for sweet, genuine sobering Nero; he was the only high she needed and one of the few things in life she could genuinely enjoy sober. Then she hated herself even more for wanting him. She couldn’t have him! Getting this messed up over a dream was stupid. How could something that wasn’t real make her feel so disconnected? Why hadn’t she seen how shallow and meaningless her existence was until now?

She hated herself for hating the life that she had made for herself. Her self loathing escalated and she snapped back at an oblivious Cliff, “Yeah whatever. Why are you even asking we get shitfaced every night anyway? I’m going for a shower. I stink of you.”  
She felt guilty about the jab as soon as the words left her mouth as she rushed upstairs before he got a chance to make some kind of remark, probably along the lines of ‘well you weren’t complaining last night you slut’.  
She hoped the sound of the running water would drown out her sobs. She doused herself in shower gel and shampoo until she smelled more like herself but she didn’t feel any less grubby.  
The self-destructing thoughts came back. Numb those painful emotions with drink and sex when she knew it was those things that made her feel like that in the first place.  
And she didn’t want to numb her emotions when she had tasted such magical ones.  
A quick rub down with a scraggly towel later, she got changed into pyjamas, a worn out T-shirt and baggy pink shorts. She had no plans to go out that day. All she wanted to do was go back to bed and sleep, she hadn't had much the night before for obvious reasons: coke and cock. If she was lucky, she may dream of Nero or at least forget about him for a couple of hours. Either was good.  
She locked her bedroom door behind her, even though she thought she would be safe from Cliff now, he was downstairs brooding, she wanted to make sure.

First she ripped off her Cliff branded bed sheets before collapsing onto the bare mattress. She curled up in the foetal position, sobbing softly. The pint of water she had just downed was doing nothing but churn and swill yesterday’s alcohol in her stomach and she wondered if she should put a bucket by her bed. No, she felt too gross to go back downstairs and get one. If she puked, she puked, she’d clean it later. Why did she do this to herself? The only solution was sleep with the slim hope of seeing Nero. If only she could sleep away the self hate and regret too.  
As her eyes drifted shut, she wished with every fibre of being that Nero was there. She didn’t know him well but somehow knew that he could make it all go away.


	7. Part Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nero comes to take the pain away and Erica gets some alien cock

Somewhere in another dimension, back on his home planet, Nero’s pointed ears were tingling. He paced up and down outside his jungle shack, wracking his brains on what to do. He couldn’t see Erica but he could feel her despair and knew she needed him urgently. He’d wanted to make her happy, not plunge her into an existential crisis. Every thought she had directly about him, he could hear clear as day and it strengthened his connection to Earth. Flitting through a portal would come easy to him now, especially since he had permission too. He could do it right now.   
But just because he could, did it mean that he should?  
He knew to only visit during the dead of night in such a way where he would be written off as a dream (which was what was causing most of the problems for Erica) so coming in the daytime was strictly forbidden. Especially as there was another human in the house who was not so open minded as Erica. It was a huge risk. His father would probably tear his spine from his body if he knew he was even considering it. But Erica needed him. She was clouding up his thoughts just the same as he was her’s.   
Knowing that this was as good an opportunity as he was going to get, he made the decision to go with what his gut was telling him. The rules may have forbidden it but he didn’t make them and it didn’t sit right with him to obey something when he knew it would make him unhappy and stop him getting what he wanted.   
His instinct hadn’t let him down yet and it was closer to his heart than some meaningless rules his dad had regurgitated to him all his life. What harm could it do? He was in the safety of his secluded nest deep in the jungle so nobody would even know…   
Back in the untidy box room on Earth, it seemed like only a matter of seconds before Erica’s prayers were answered. The unmistakable warm vibration of Nero's touch pressed against her back as something tenderly stroked her hair. She froze. There was nothing she wanted more than for Nero to reappear but that didn't mean that she wouldn’t be shocked if he did. She fully expected to be disappointed. She kept her eyes closed, struggling with the disbelief and terrified to open them in case he wasn't really there… Plus she was enjoying the spooning too much. The moment she had craved was upon her and she never wanted it to end.   
“Erica...” his deep raspy voice rang in her mind rather than in her ears.  
She couldn’t ignore him any longer. Slowly, she turned her head and gasped. He really was real.   
The stunned, wide eyed deer in the headlights look on her face could have easily been mistaken for fear but Nero saw deeper. It was all shock but the good kind. After a few moments frozen in a stupor, her pale face softened into a huge relieved smile. Relief for her sanity and relief that he was back in her bed. He was even more beautiful this time around without the cloak of the night shadows. No bright light in the wardrobe either; his big, muscular body had just materialised in bed with her, which she was taking a little longer to process.   
“You wanted to see me again, so here I am,” he said with a smile and open arms.   
Erica rolled over to face him, burying her face in his rugged furry chest as she accepted his hug. His chest hair was just as soft and velvety as the hair on his head and perfect for snuggling in. She felt his hands on her back as he held her and never before had she felt so safe. Why did she even doubt him?  
“I shouldn’t be here but I couldn’t let you down. I am sorry I couldn’t come sooner but I can’t allow other humans to know about me,” he said. “I sensed too much of a presence here last night.”  
The guilt came crashing in. Why oh why had she slept with Cliff when she had someone as beautiful as Nero? How much did he know? Had he seen her drunkenly flopping and slobbering over someone else’s dick? She felt as though she had cheated on him. Was she stupid to feel guilty? It wasn’t like she could call him her boyfriend and the drunk sex with Cliff had only happened because she didn't think he was real. Would he even care anyway? This was stupid. Feeling overwhelmed with the emotional minefield, she wept into his chest.  
“Why do you cry?” asked Nero, moving his hand to her head and lovingly stroking her hair. “I came as soon as I could. I’m crossing boundaries by being here now.”  
“I'm sorry,” sobbed Erica, now feeling a little foolish. “I slept with Cliff and I regret it.”  
Nero looked puzzled, “Why are you sorry to me? It is you that feels bad about it, not me.”  
He had a point. She laughed, now feeling even stupider, “I don't know! I wanted to forget about you.”  
His face dropped like she had just thrust a knife through his heart, “Why did you want to forget me? I thought you liked me.”  
She knew she'd said the wrong thing and struggled to backtrack, “Of course I like you. You're amazing. But.. I didn’t think you were real and when I couldn’t stop thinking about you, I felt like I was going crazy.”  
Nero groaned; that was more insulting than her wanting to forget him. Had the squirting not been real enough for her?  
“Of course I am real. I told you,” unable to hide his disdain in his tone.  
“Sorry,” Erica wondered if she should just stop talking but tried to justify her hurtful words. “I just can't believe you are. I feel so much for you so you must be but I didn't think creatures like you existed. How can you just appear like this out of nowhere? It’s not possible.”  
Nero sighed heavily, reminding himself that his presence must have blown her entire reality apart. A little denial or shock was to be expected. At least she wasn't scared. He was willing to answer a few questions, although he was unsure if Erica would be able to process the whole truth. Sure, she was more open minded than the rest of her species but still a human nonetheless. Anything out of their little bubble was difficult for them to comprehend.  
“I can because you said I could. There are many dimensions other than this one but I can flit between them if there is a viable portal but because you gave me permission, the way is always open,” he said, trying to keep it simple and not baffle her with the mind boggling technicalities.  
Erica nodded slowly, willing to accept that there were many mystical things beyond what was visible with the naked eye. She believed that more than most. The only trouble was that the moment she said those things out loud, people called her crazy. That was the way humans were. She found some satisfaction in her off-beat imagination being correct. Still, she had more questions.  
“What is your home like?”   
“My home planet is far from here, very different in some ways but other ways the same,” he replied, being deliberately ambiguous and evasive.  
“Why did you come here?” she asked. Of all the places he could have gone in the universe, he chose the bedroom of a grubby house on a run-down council estate to visit a damaged, border-line alcoholic.  
Nero chose his words carefully. His original plan of 'I was looking for a vulnerable human to terrify and feed on' may not have gone down too well.  
“I wanted to come here to feel your energy and to learn about your species. I chose here because with your altered states of consciousness, you would be more likely to see me.”  
“You mean us getting high?”  
Nero nodded. Erica smiled. Now she didn't feel so bad about her coke fuelled nights.  
“I find your aura very beautiful,” he added. “And the way your mind works intrigues me greatly. I never anticipated this from a human.”  
“But how can you tell what I'm thinking?” she asked.  
“Energy. It speaks volumes louder than any spoken words,” Nero answered shortly, beginning to tire of being interrogated. He distracted her with a smile as he stroked her face with the back of his fingers. “Now hush. I know you are not feeling good.”  
He wasn't wrong but he didn't need extra sensory perceptions to know that she had a stinking hangover.  
“No. I had too much to drink last night.”  
“Let me clear that up for you...”  
He took her back in his arms for a tight hug with his huge palm covering most of the top of her head. Erica snuggled into him, enjoying his trademark warm vibration and curious how he planned to get rid of a hangover. Yet sure enough, within a few seconds her headache and the sickly feeling evaporated. What she didn’t know was that she was healing him too.  
“Wow,” she gasped, looking up into his face with disbelief.  
“That's better,” Nero reached in and planted a soft kiss on her forehead.  
It upset him when his human was unhappy. Despite knowing he wasn't supposed to, he cared about her. There was more in Erica’s life than just a hangover that was making her unhappy and he wanted to fix it all. This lower vibrational being had found her way into his higher alien heart. And he knew she felt the same. Now he could indulge in the energy he knew they both loved...  
On the same wavelength, Erica couldn't think of a better way to thank him than kissing his lips slowly and smoothly running her palms along those sharp, chiselled cheeks of his. She could move more freely this time. The first time she had been paralyzed with shock, albeit good shock. Now she could explore the rest of his body like she wanted to, to satisfy her curiousity if nothing else. But she was on a mission to make him cum. She felt like she owed him. And more than anything, she wanted to feel him inside her. Sex was how she formed relationships and she wanted nothing more than to form a relationship with him.   
Kissing him tenderly, her hand travelled down his body, going straight for the goods between his legs but getting distracted by the rug on his broad chest and the hum of his racing heart. The purring started too, that sweet animalistic sound he made when he was aroused.  
“I want to make you cum,” she whispered.  
“I would be honoured. But you must too,” Nero blushed.  
It was the first time anyone had ever said that to him. He had heard the words before but the creatures back home were only interested in trying to worm their way in with him because he was royalty. Erica was the first who had said it for the sole purpose of giving him pleasure. It was a wonderful feeling. He tried to keep his excitement hidden but he was glowing inside and out and smiling ear to ear.  
Her head followed her roving hand to the prize. Under the covers, she found his cock, rock hard. She wasn't disappointed; he was a big boy and like his chest, he was hairy too, probably never shaved in his life. Not something Erica usually went for or was used to but she loved it. His neat pubic hair wasn't wiry like a human's, more soft like velvet and the feel of it against her fingers was exquisite. She giggled to herself that she was groping alien cock and it was better than anything she could have imagined. She would never want to go back to humans now.  
She trembled with nerves. For her, it was like the first time too, the way it should have been with butterflies in her stomach and a heart bursting with so much love that her chest ached. In reality, her innocence had been snatched at an age far too young and was the first in a long line of unpleasant experiences. This was the first time it had really meant anything.  
Nero flipped off the sheet with a smooth swish of his tail so he could see her in all her glory fondling his plump balls. Her eyes followed the tail, long and thin and the same colour as his skin and at the same time she noticed his legs. Just like the rest of him, human-ish but not quite. They were very long and slender and she could easily picture him using them to walk comfortably on all fours as well as upright. However, his legs were not her focus. The thick, girthy solid cock was human enough that she knew precisely what to do with it. Then as if by magic, the entire thing disappeared inside her mouth. He was big and it surprised her that she could fit it all in so comfortably, given what had happened the night before when she’d gagged on a lesser human cock.   
She planned to do to him exactly what he had done to her when they’d met: lavish him with her mouth until he exploded with joy inside it. She was more forward than he was expecting but he reminded himself that it was only fair that she got to explore his body too. As long as he didn’t go all the way with her… yet.   
He wasn't going to cum until she did too. He could hold it in if he focussed. It would be unfair to take all the glory plus he wanted to enjoy and absorb her energy, although unbeknownst to her, her unwavering lust was giving out heaps already. She was turned on to the point of being absolutely soaking even without him giving her stimulation. He was craving to taste that too.   
He allowed her to suck him, softly stroking her unbrushed hair and moaning quietly in time with her rhythm. As his purring grew louder, it harmonised perfectly with his voice into an enchanting, otherworldly, erotic symphony.   
Erica looked up at him, smiling with her pretty blue eyes. She had never heard anything like it. It was the melody of fantasy and dreams. And to go with it he was glowing.   
“Keep going my beautiful princess. You are perfection,” Erica heard his voice in her mind without him moving his lips.   
She didn’t need telling; she knew without words that he adored her, even with all her imperfections. Being with him made them non-existent. Every time she felt his long fingers running through her hair, her heart fluttered and somehow she knew he could hear it.   
She was right, Nero could hear her heartbeat and smell the ever-growing sweet juices of her pussy too. He wondered how long she would be willing to perform before she tired but half an hour in, he concluded that she would gladly suck his dick for all eternity if it were possible. However, even with his admirable self control, he knew he wouldn’t last much longer. Her divine blowjob skills were beyond what he had ever anticipated.  
He arched his back and rolled his head in a slow squirm as his body took on new movements. His tongue slipped out and curled around his upper lip as he scrunched his eyes shut, trying with all his might not to cum. He wanted to grab Erica and place her on his face and put his roving tongue to good use but he was enjoying himself too much. He yearned to give her pussy some attention but with the position she was in, he couldn’t reach. Flipping her around so she was straddling him would prove tricky too, his extra long tongue wasn’t enough to counter their height difference. His tail was swishing wildly behind her so he did what seemed like the obvious thing. Curling the long thin appendage back toward them, he rubbed the tip down her warm moist slit, so wet she was dripping down the back of her legs.   
Erica wasn’t expecting it and shrieked, without taking his cock out of her mouth but it was a happy shriek. It was easy to forget that he had a tail when she was so fixated on his cock. Her bulging, surprised eyes darted up to his face, which was full of mischief with a grin that showed his pointy fangs. She giggled, cheeky boy, she thought. Nero shuddered at the vibration of her voice on his sensitive cock as she went back to sucking and grinding against the flicking tail, completely undeterred by any of his alienness.   
She wondered silently to herself if he was going to fuck her with it and would it be weird if he did? No weirder than fucking an alien in general. But he didn’t. Something told her that he wasn’t going to fuck her at all on this occasion but that was OK. Take things slowly. She knew that not wanting to straight away was no reflection on how much he liked her, whereas before she would have felt rejected.   
Nero smiled happily at her. She’d felt what he was thinking. Already their connection was becoming stronger. The only sound she made was the squelchy slurping as she slid up and down his cock but he could hear a million things racing through her mind.   
She was perfection but he wasn’t going to fuck her just yet. If he did, there really would be no going back for her. Part of him would be imprinted on her forever and he wanted to make sure she was truly ready to have her life permanently altered. Let her get used to reading his energy first. He thought about sex differently to the way she did. It would be different to him in more ways than one. All her human encounters hadn’t really meant anything but this one would. Fuck, he couldn’t wait.   
Nero was just as skilled at pleasuring her with his tail as he was with his tongue. He knew precisely the tiny sweet spot on her clit to tip her over the edge. Her movements faltered but the euphoric gasp that escaped her as she threw her head back pleased him just as much. His pleasure senses got a huge jolt with the surge of energy that came with it. She was about to cum and so was he. Crazy that he could bring her to orgasm with what seemed like minimal effort.  
With a delicious combination of physical taste and sexual energy, he would grab her and enjoy feeling her pussy contract and cum all over his tongue then put her down so he could empty his balls into her mouth. A synchronised orgasm would be most powerful.  
He sat up slightly and curled his palms around her curvy hips, licking his lips in anticipation. Any second now, there would be a change in pitch, a spike in energy and he would know. Her adoring blue eyes spoke a thousand words and all the time they were fixed on his.   
On the cusp of greatness and with one final rub of the tail, he felt her warm sharp breath in a gasp against his cock. Here it was! But then… all was shattered.


	8. Part Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cliff annoys Erica

“What you doing babe?” Cliff’s unassuming voice sounded from outside. Erica froze. She held her breath, hoping he would think she was asleep and leave. Then the handle rattled. “Why is your door locked?”  
Nero’s eyes widened with absolute terror. If he was seen in broad daylight by an unsuspecting human, it could spell doom. Like a speeding bullet firing from a gun, he bolted off the bed and into the wardrobe, disappearing straight through the solid doors like an apparition so fast he was difficult to make out with the naked eye. And just like that, the whole atmosphere changed.   
Cursing under her breath, Erica pulled the sheets up around her body knowing Cliff had a spare key and would not take no for an answer. It was as if it was written in the stars that she would never get Nero the way she wanted. Cliff would always be in the way.   
“I’m sleeping! What?” she hissed, unable to hide her rage and frustration.   
“Let me in,” Cliff said innocently, blissfully unaware at what he was interrupting.   
If he only knew what had been going on minutes before. His housemate and fuck buddy sucking alien cock whilst he flicked her pussy with a tail. The look on his face would have been a picture.  
Erica sighed heavily, clutching the sheets around her and noticing the cold now that Nero was gone. She turned the key then slumped back down in bed with a face like thunder.   
“You OK sweets, how come you locked the door?” Cliff sandered in and pretended not to see her furious expression.   
“I’m fine. Just hungover,” she said shortly without looking at him. “What do you want?”  
“Only umm….” he lost his train of thought as his eyes travelled down her body and he realised from lack of straps over her shoulders that she was naked, or at the very least topless, underneath. “Err… I was just wondering what you were up to for the day?”  
Seriously, he’d come invading her personal space to ask something as pointless as that, which he could have easily asked downstairs? Plus, he knew the answer anyway - her daily routine never differed much. It was all a ruse; he’d come up because she had snubbed him earlier and he wasn’t used to it. She was so frustrated and it wasn’t just because Nero had gone at the worst possible moment, it was that Cliff had never, ever not once addressed how she was feeling, even when she was blatantly upset.   
“Nothing much I’m too hanging. I need to recover.”  
“Oh right…” Cliff paused and a wry smile spread across his face. “And… I thought I heard noises.”   
Erica’s heart thudded. How much had he heard? Whatever it was, it would be incriminating.   
“Just watching something on my phone,” she said hurriedly. It was the first thing that came to mind.   
“Oh right…” Cliff’s smile widened into a knowing grin. “Wasn’t porn was it? I’m sure I heard moaning.”  
Erica felt her cheeks heat up. Nero had been moaning pretty loudly in an ode to her blowjob skills. She wasn’t sure if it was him or her that he had heard but either way it was embarrassing.   
“You know you could have just called me instead of frigging yourself watching stuff,” Cliff said sitting on the bed next to her. “I’m always happy to sort you out…”  
His roaming hand moved to her leg and he squeezed. Erica shoved him off in disgust. Sort himself out more like!   
“I’m tired and hungover, I just wanna get my head down and get a bit of peace,” she said, trying not to sound too aggressive.   
“Oh OK, I guess I’ll see you later then. But we’re OK aren’t we babe? You’re just hungover that’s why you’re grumpy?”  
“Yes we’re fine,” Erica said, forcing a smile.   
“Oh good cos I was gonna say, I haven’t done anything so dunno why you’d be funny with me! Get your head down for a bit sweets, you’ll be fine by tonight.”   
He left giving her a smug, infuriating wink on the way out. Erica groaned and led back in bed, pulling the sheets over her head. Cliff probably thought she was an even bigger weirdo than he did already. She could have just told the truth but that would have gone down like a led balloon. If only he could see Nero too. She imagined introducing them. They probably wouldn’t get on but at least she wouldn’t be stuck in the limbo between her world with Nero and bleak reality.   
The sound of Cliff’s footsteps faded away back down the stairs and she whispered Nero’s name and longed for him to be by her side again. Nothing. She wasn’t surprised. The moment had well and truly passed anyway. Cliff’s unwanted interruption had seen to that. She couldn’t go on like this. There was nothing more frustrating and heart breaking - she felt disconnected and lonely enough and Nero coming into her life had made it ten times worse with their secret world.


End file.
